


PANIC ! AT THE SWAMP

by FacinorousFaith, youwillfindme



Category: Shrek
Genre: Depression, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FacinorousFaith/pseuds/FacinorousFaith, https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwillfindme/pseuds/youwillfindme
Summary: the fault in our swamps





	

it was a gr8 daty, for u to go to school, have a good time , but u get a tetx in the middle of class. whomstdve called me , u ask, u check the text:

xxogreboyxx  
11:11 Pm  
i wnt 2 suc on ur titties

u go to the batheoom bc ur pusy squirtles. ssss u hear. it wants the emo ogreboy . u and ogreboy (his rl name is shrek) have been dating for a wweek, he has rly nice purple black emo hair htta looks like tokio hotel hair . u want to run your hand through his slimey greasy hair . suddenly, ur phone rings

[Click here to read about Panic! At The Swamp's first live performance of “I Ride Shrek Not Donkey]

[Music Video]

[Verse 1]  
Oh, well, imagine  
As I'm pacing the wax that i have in my ear  
And I can't help but to hear  
No, I can't help but to hear the squelching of wax  
"What a beautiful ear canal!  
What a beautiful ear canal!”, says a donkey to a waiter  
"And yes, but what a shame, what a shame  
The poor groom's bride is a whore"

[Chorus]  
I chimed in with a  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of poise and rationality  
I chimed in  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of...

[Verse 2]  
Well, in fact  
Well, I'll look at it this way  
I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne  
Well, in fact  
Well, I'll look at it this way  
I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne  
Pour the champagne

[Chorus]  
I chimed in with a  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of poise and rationality  
I chimed in with a  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of...

[Bridge]  
Poise and rationality  
Again

[Chorus]  
I chimed in with a  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of poise and rationality  
I chimed in with a  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of...

[Bridge]  
Poise and rationality  
Again

u pu t an onion ring on ur shaft . ur ready for his brocoli leak . healthy vegeatbles. ur a vegan for a reaswon / and that os tat mouth waterig ccucumner , ur tired of waiting for him to get readsy , u want him going at 45 mph uin you. u look a the wal, and tell no one in partciular , im gonna do it today , u yell into the empty room ,determined , u qwalk our , ready to vroom to the grocery store with his dick in you , no gas money , uber is shooketh,


End file.
